Razem wytrzymamy
7 marca 2015 |sezon = 1 |numer odcinka = 7 |scenariusz = WindMarine12 |poprzedni = Demaskator |następny = Podzieleni upadniemy }}Razem wytrzymamy to siódmy odcinek serii "Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja". Został napisany przez użytkownika WindMarine12. Streszczenie Ziemski oddział Hydraulików oficjalnie kończy swoją działalność na błękitnej planecie. Wiedząc, że po zamknięciu organizacji Ziemia straciła sposób na kontakt z innymi Hydraulikami oraz Wielką Radą Międzygalaktyczną, Krenthowie zaczynają czuć się znacznie bezpieczniej i podejmują nowe metody działania wobec uzależnionych od Plee-ay ludzi. Fabuła Siedziba Hydraulików na Ziemi. Wszyscy członkowie organizacji zebrali się na ich ostatnim zebraniu. Specjalista Tennyson wygłosił krótką przemowę, podczas której stwierdził, że ziemscy Hydraulicy się nie poddadzą, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie warto działać ze względu na działania jakie Krenthowie przeprowadzili na organizacji. Max informuje wszystkich, że skontaktował się ze swoim przyjacielem generałem Najlepszym oraz z innymi oddziałami i są oni gotowi na przyjęcie kilku szwadronów ziemskich Hydraulików. Mężczyzna dodaje, że oficjalnie ziemscy Hydraulicy przestali istnieć, a ich baza ma zostać wkrótce rozebrana i posłuży jako podstawa do stworzenia najnowocześniejszego szpitala na planecie. Członkowie z bólem żegnają się i wychodzą z siedziby, by po chwili ujrzeć kilka statków kosmicznych, gotowych do zabrania ich do innego oddziału w galaktyce. Z jednego ze statków wychodzi generał Najlepszy, który wita się z Maxem i przejmuje jego kadetów. Całemu zajściu przygląda się stojący z boku Ben. Podchodzi do niego Julia, która pociesza go i mówi, że znajdą sposób na pokonanie najeźdźców. Tennyson stwierdza, że jeśli się nie pośpieszą to stracą całą planetę - ich dom. Dziewczyna zauważa, że jej chłopak bardzo martwi się przebiegiem zdarzeń sprzed ostatnich kilku dni. Po chwili milczenia Ben przytula Julię, która odwzajemnia uścisk. Kilka godzin później, na statku Krenthów, Leydi oraz Deau przybywają do biura Ambasadora. Kobieta informuje dowódcę delegacji, że właśnie przed chwilą odleciał ostatni statek z ostatnim oddziałem Hydraulików. Deau dodaje, że Ziemia straciła jakikolwiek kontakt z innymi szwadronami międzygalaktycznych stróżów prawa, przez co stała się praktycznie bezbronna. Usłyszane wieści bardzo ucieszyły Ambasadora, który z pewnością ogłosił, że teraz nikt im nie przeszkodzi w podbiciu błękitnej planety. W mieście grupka ludzi spędza czas w miejskim barze, pijąc napój firmy "Earth and Krenth". Po spożyciu niewielkiej ilości, natychmiast uspokajają się. Do lokalu wchodzą również inni ludzie, którzy są pod wpływem środków uspokajających zawartych w produktach żywnościowych. Po kilku minutach wszyscy mdleją, a do baru wchodzi kilku Krenthańskich żołnierzy, którzy zawiadamiają innego żołnierza, by lądował i zabrał ładunek. Obok lokalu pojawia się niewielki frachtowiec, z którego wybiega grupa Krenthów z tubami, do których wkładają nieprzytomnych ludzi. Po załadowaniu ostatniej osoby, statek odrywa się od ziemi i odlatuje. Ben, Julia, Gwendolyn i Kevin siedzą w salonie w Wieży Herosów i dyskutują na temat powstrzymania najeźdźców. Ben rozpaczliwie próbuje wymyślić jakiś plan, który uratowałby Ziemię i przywrócił ziemskich Hydraulików. Kevin informuje przyjaciół, że sekretarz generalny ONZ wydał rozporządzenie, wedle którego Hydraulik, który nie opuścił Ziemi zostanie natychmiast aresztowany. Gwendolyn twierdzi, że to na pewno kłamstwo. Twierdzi, że Krenthowie przejęli ciało sekretarza w jakiś inny sposób, a sam urzędnik wiedziałby, że bez opieki jaką sprawowali międzygalaktyczni policjanci planeta jest bezbronna. Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa dźwięk alarmu. Julia włącza główny komputer, z którego dowiaduje się o wtargnięciu do siedziby kilku Krenthańskich żołnierzy z Deau na czele. Krenthowie wchodzą do głównej sali odpraw, gdzie zastają gotowych do walki bohaterów. Ben w postaci Kulopłota próbuje przepędzić przeciwników z rezydencji, ale Deau stwierdza, że ma nakaz aresztowania od samego sekretarza Daichi'ego Isobe. Kevin próbuje udowodnić mu, że to kłamstwo, ale żołnierze atakują go. Kulopłot rozpędza się i wpada na Deau, rozbijając ścianę. Krenth mówi, że jeśli herosi nie chcą poddać się po dobroci to on i jego ludzie mają prawo użyć siły. Kosmita ciska Kulopłotem, który przelatuje przez salon i wypada przez ogromne okno do wody. Tennyson wychodzi na przystań i kontaktuje się z resztą drużyny telepatycznie, poprzez moce Gwendolyn. Każe im się wycofać na przystań, co też robią. Herosi wyskakują z Wieży do czekającego na dole Statka, który, gdy tylko wsiedli odleciał, zostawiając Krenthów w rezydencji. Podczas lotu w nieznane, Ben informuje, że muszą podjąć takie same działania, jak podczas ataku Nikczemnych Tytanów kilka lat temu. Gwen domyśla się, że kuzyn chce zebrać większą grupę, którą mogliby powstrzymać obcych. Lecąc przed siebie wzdłuż bezkresnego oceanu, Tennyson pociesza przyjaciół, mówiąc: "razem wytrzymamy". Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Ziemski oddział Hydraulików zostaje oficjalnie zamknięty, tym samym Ziemia teoretycznie przestaje uznawać autorytet międzygalaktycznych policjantów. *Fałszywy sekretarz generalny ONZ wydaje rozporządzenie, wedle którego Hydraulik, który nie opuścił Ziemi zostanie natychmiast aresztowany. **Sekretarz wydaje również nakaz aresztowania oficjalnego odłamu Hydraulików, czyli drużyny Bena 10.000. *Generał Najlepszy debiutuje. Postacie *Ben 10.000 *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julia Yamamoto *Statek *Hydraulicy **Max Tennyson *Generał Najlepszy (debiut) Wrogowie *Krenthowie **Ambasador **Leydi **Deau **Krenthańscy żołnierze Kosmici *Kulopłot (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Cytaty Ciekawostki *Tytuł tego odcinka oraz odcinka "Podzieleni upadniemy", nawiązuje do frazy „''Razem wytrzymamy, podzieleni upadniemy''”, którą po raz pierwszy wypowiedział kongresmen John Dickinson w XVIII wieku, a później cytat znany był jako „''Penman of the Revolution''”. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Odcinki dwuczęściowe Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja